This Dream is Just a Nightmare
by ForeverFaithful93
Summary: Cammie just awoke from a nightmare that turns out to be more than just in her mind. What will she do when her family and friends are in danger? And she might just know what happens next...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfiction story. Please read and review! I don't own any of these characters, Ally Carter does. I'm just having fun!**

My heart pounding, I sat up in bed searching the room for something, someone, out of place, fighting the urge to scream. Finally, I calmed myself down. This was the third nightmare this week, and it was only Wednesday.

I glanced over at the clock. 3:14am. _Great, I could still get a reasonable 4 hours of sleep. Ha, yeah right. _My body was already alert, and sleep was out of the question. I glanced around at my roommates, all of whom were sleeping peacefully, they were so lucky. So I decided to "go roam" as Bex calls it. Every time I have a nightmare, it helps me calm down if I write it out, so I grabbed my journal and quietly opened the door to the hallway.

I had made it to the entrance to my favorite secret passageway when I heard voices. I quickly ducked behind the thick tapestry and waited until they walked down the hall. _Who would be walking the halls at 3:25 in the morning?_ I finally made my way into the passageway. About halfway down, I sat on the hard ground and pulled out a flashlight and my journal. I wrote down the date and realized that it had been exactly one month since my aunt had left, and one month since I had last seen Zach.

As soon as the shock of that realization wore off a little, I started writing. You know those dreams where you know it is a dream but you can't do anything to wake yourself up? Well this was one of those. In this particular dream, Aunt Abby had discovered something about the people who were after me. But in the process of finding that information she may have revealed her identity. But she was able to call and tell my mom what she had found. I was in my mom's office when she got the call, and once she got the information, she looked at me and smiled. That was the first time she had smiled since this whole thing happened. But then, there was a knock on the door, and Mr. Solomon walked in, with Zach. And as my mom explained to Solomon what Abby had told her, I looked at Zach, unsure of what to do.

Well, Zach looked at me and said, "I'm so sorry Cammie, I never meant to hurt you." What was he talking about? Hurt me? When has he ever hurt me? But that was when I woke up. _What did Zach mean? I mean I know this was just a dream, but come on, Aunt Abby hasn't come up with anything in a month. What am I supposed to think?_

I glanced down at my watch at it was only 3:55. I was suddenly tired and wanted sleep. Not the sleep I have had for the past month, filled with dreams and nightmares, I want the sleep that comes when you are content, a real, deep sleep. But at the moment it doesn't look like I'm going to get that for a while. I stood up and brushed my pajama pants off. For the first time I realized how cold I was, not just on the outside, but don't get me wrong, I mean, passageways aren't very well insulated, but I was cold on the inside. Deep down, I'm scared.

Once I finally collected myself and my things, I started the long walk to my room. As I was wondering, or "roaming" as Bex calls it, my toe got caught on a loose board. I bent down to push it back into its place, but as I pushed down, a brick in the wall popped out. _That's strange. In all the times I've been here, I've never noticed that before. _But when I went to push the brick in, it wouldn't go, so I pulled. Brilliant, I know. Well, when I pulled a door opened up, a small door, a very small door. Let's just say, I wasn't tired anymore!

Before I stepped into the passageway, I realized this is the first one I had found in a while. _Bex is going to hate me when she finds out I did this without her. _And then I heard the footsteps, INSIDE the passageway. And then Bex was there, beside me. "What are you doing here?"

"You really think I would let you do this by yourself?" Bex said like she knew all along that I was going to discover a new secret passage way. "No, really, you were gone a really long time, and we were getting worried about you. So I decided to come and find you. Now why are we just standing here?"

"Good point." I ducked into the passageway first, closely followed by Bex, and when I say closely, I mean really close. "Bex, you think you could back up just a bit?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never been with you when you discovered a passageway! This is so much fun!" When Bex gets excited, her accent becomes kinda strong, well, now it was really strong. We had been walking for 3 minutes and 36 seconds when we reached a wall. "What's up with this? A wall. Wait, what's that?" Bex moved up and touched a small square on the wall. Suddenly there was a little whole in the wall. "It's your mom's office. And Soloman's there. And they're talking about Abby."

"What!? Let me see. " _Oh my gosh! This totally looks familiar. _

"I just got off the phone with Abby, she said that she found something out about the people who are after Cammie. But she may have blown her cover." My mom told Mr. Soloman. _This can't be happening. They must have been the voices I heard in the hall. Wait, it's just like my dream!_

"Bex, this is exactly like my dream! And let me tell you, it doesn't end so nice." I looked over at my best friend. _What am I going to do? _

**A/N: So what do you all think? Should I keep going, or leave it like this? Reviews!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here you go! Thanks for the reviews. I'm not Ally Carter, so I don't own any of these characters, still just having fun!**

"Bex, I have to go and see my mom, now. This can't wait!" I turned to hurry back towards the entrance to the passageway, but Bex caught my arm.

"Cam, wait. What will your mom think? You just had a dream. I mean, don't get me wrong, I completely believe you. I just don't want you to get hurt if they don't." Bex looked worried.

"I have to do something. I can't just not tell my mom. What if my dream comes true? What if everything happens. What if the people who are after me invade Gallagher like they did in that dream I had on Monday night. What if Aunt Abby gets hurt, or my mom? What if I could have done something to stop it? Bex, I can't let that happen. I have to do something."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you. Maybe the two of us can convince your mom." Bex and I hurried to my mom's office, just in time to see Mr. Solomon leaving.

"Ms. Morgan, Ms. Baxter, what are the two of you doing up at this hour? You should be in bed." Mr. Solomon looked at my mom, curiosity plaguing his features, "I'll talk to you later Rachel." He nodded and walked on down the hallway which Bex and I had just rushed up.

"Mom, I have to talk to you now!" I said as she ushered Bex and I into her office.

"What is it Cammie?" My mom looked at me like I had two heads.

"I had a nightmare, and in it, you got a phone call from Aunt Abby, and she said she had news, but before you could tell me, Mr. Solomon walked in with Zach, and he said that he never meant to hurt me but then it was over." I said all of that in one breath, and even for a spy that was a mouth full.

"And Cammie was walking in one of the passageways, and she found a new one, and I walked with her, and we found a window to your office," Bex paused to take a breath. I wasn't going to tell my mom that part, but apparently Bex had another idea. "And we heard you tell Solomon that Abby had news, and Cammie said that it was exactly like her dream!" By this time my mom was looking at us like not only did we both have two heads, but we were both completely crazy.

"Mom you have to believe us. In a dream I had earlier this week, Aunt Abby gets hurt. And I don't know what to do. I mean, I know it's just a dream but still, it was so real. I'm afraid somebody is going to get hurt." I pleaded with my mom. "Wait, what did Aunt Abby say?"

"She said that there was a new lead on the people who are after you. She said she might know where their headquarters is located. But Abby said that her cover might have been blown. She said to tell you that she loves you and she is trying her hardest to find these people." My mom looked sad at the fact she might lose her sister.

"Mom, that is exactly like my dream! Now all we need is for Mr. Solomon to walk through that door with Zach and it will be exactly the same!" Just then there was a knock on the door, and it was like I was in my dream all over again. Mr. Solomon walked in with Zach, and looked at my mom, surprised that Bex and I were still there.

He walked over to stand next to my mom and told her that he had found Zach walking outside the main gate. _Why would Zach walk there, in plain sight? I know he is good enough to at least get over the wall. _Bex must have been thinking the same the same thing as me, because she looked over at me, eyebrows raised.

Zach walked towards me and said those words I so hoped he wouldn't ever say. "I'm so sorry Cammie. I never meant to hurt you." And when he said that, I noticed that he was in all black, and there was a comms unit hanging from his ear. _How could Mr. Solomon have missed that?_

"Zach, what is going on? Why are you here?" I wanted to ask more questions but as I opened my mouth the words were never heard, because at that precise moment, a Code Black siren wailed. And once again, my world started to fall apart.

"Cammie, Cammie." Someone was calling my name, and then someone shook my shoulder. "Cammie, wake up. It was just a dream. That's all. You're alright." My eyes fluttered open and I was looking into my mother's face as she peered down at me. "I'm here honey; you are going to be fine."

I was in my mom's office, lying on her leather couch. _Wait, what happened to the siren, where is Zach?_ "What am I doing here?"

"It's Sunday night, you fell asleep while I was fixing diner. And you must have had some dream." My mom had moved and sat down beside me on the couch.

"How long was I asleep?" I looked around, but nothing seemed to be different, nothing out of place.

"You were only asleep for twenty minutes. What did you dream about honey?" My mom looked at me, her eyes full of concern.

"I had the weirdest dream. You were in it, and so was Mr. Solomon. And Zach. Aunt Abby called. She said that she had news." I was rambling. "But, it was crazy. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

**A/N: So, again, what do you all think? I love to know your opinions, so let me know! Review please...**


End file.
